


Ocupational Hazards

by Arithanas



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: All in a day's work for both the Police Department and the Firehouse 51





	Ocupational Hazards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_milky_way](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/gifts).



Hank Voight coughed into his fist as the thick unmistakable fumes rose once the blast, that destroyed the room under his feet, had passed. This was not a bad way to die, but Hank would hate to go anyway.

His informant, a young woman named Trudy, sobbed and rocked her baby. Together, she and Hank had already tried the windows and they were nailed shut. The door didn’t budge when Hank slammed his weight against it. The knob was searing hot to the touch. She was doing all she could to protect the infant but the rocking movement was superfluous. A nervous tick, Hank thought, as he coughs again.

Trudy tried to tell him something, probably about the particular odor that filled the room. Hank shook his head; there was no need to talk. This was not the first time Hank had smelled a meth cooking operation gone wrong. The knowledge made Hank’s throat tighten as a heavy drop of perspiration ran down his neck. The fumes were their main concern and there was nothing they could do about it.

Hank Voight rebelled against what looked like certain doom.

Meanwhile, a fire truck parked just outside the building. Joe Cruz barely had time to apply the brakes as the Truck 81 crew sprang into action. Otis manned the ladder with precision, and Matthew Casey directed men to fan out and cover the area, while others ushered away fire victims who ran from the blaze. They were a finely tuned machine.

Their work was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass, followed quickly by a loud thud as a battered microwave connected with the pavement. Through the broken window they see a tall man pass a baby, swathed in a blanket, through the opening. Casey tipped his hard hat a bit and flashed the man an ok sign to let him know he’d be coming up.

Voight nodded and move away from the window so Trudy could get a lungful of fresh air.

Casey climbed the ladder quickly and reached out to get a proper hold of the baby. When his hand touched Voight’s arm, he couldn’t help but feel a tremor run through his spine. Voight looked at him with renewed respect and Casey wasn't sure he had earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta work for this piece was provided by by [Karios](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios).  
> The author is very grateful for their help.


End file.
